Truth or Dare
by MikaEvans
Summary: Yippee! It's Truth or Dare. Let's all torture Kira!


**Truth or Dare**

*spin* oh this is the author's corner I guess. Ok these are the people you can dare:

L

Light

Mello

Near

Matt

Ryuk

Rem

Misa

Mikami Naomi

Misora Watari

Aizawa Matsuda

Soichiro

Beyond birthday

And if you want anyone else ask. I'll think about adding them. Also you can dare me or Moka. Moka say hi.

(Completely emotionless) You will all die if you're mean to nice Light-kun speaking of which Mika shouldn't you call the characters, and separate Light from Kira? And yes you can turn the chair around dramatically. Yippee! Now instead of making this boring Moka and I have our own dares. So enjoy the torture.

Light: uh… *looks around* where am I.

Misa: Stalker-san don't hurt me.

L: there's a 90% that we were drugged but I don't know why we're here

*Everyone else wakes up and looks around.*

"Hello." *A voice comes from the darkness and then a spot light hits a black leather chair.* "I've been expecting you." *The chair turns very slowly and sitting in it is…. Mika*

L: There's a 99% chance that we're here to be tortured.

Light: and the other 1%?

L: Mika is going to force us into dresses, we'll have a tea party which will end with Light and I discreetly sneaking off with whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

Mika: yep! Well the first one any way but the other one sounds good too… Moka dare time!

Moka: you can go first Mika.

Mika: okay but first come here Light-kun.

Light: why? Mika: Fine I'll come to you or…. *Light gets trapped to a table.*

Light: Hey! Mika: now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Misa: what are you going to do to Light-kun?

Mika: well Kira needs to be separated from Light.

Light: and what if I'm not Kira?

Mika: Okay the hard way. * Mika holds up her hands which have gloves on them and have very sharp claws.* (Danny Phantom ultimate enemy we do not own) *Light looks at the gloves horrified.*

Light: Mika those claws will kill me.

Mika: No it won't. *She plunges the claws into Light and another Light comes out.* *Everyone except Mika, Moka, L, Light, and Near had a face like this 0_0.*

L: there is now a 100% chance that Light-kun is Kira.

Mika: actually Kira is not Light because that's Light *points to the one on the table* and that's Kira*points at the one standing*

Mikami: GOD! *starts bowing down to Kira.*

Kira: Yes I am God.

Moka: you are an insane psychopath that no one likes. You won't have very many good dares. *Moka brings out a rope and ties Kira to a chair then hangs the chair over piranhas and electric eels.* Don't struggle unless you want to die Kira-kun.

Kira: Mikami kill her.

Mikami: Yes God DEL-

Mika: no Death Note *uses author powers to make all Death notes and any pieces of a Death Note disapear.* Now Misa go jump off a cliff and drag Mikami along with you.

Misa: *looks between Light and Kira.* Misa-misa doesn't know which Light-kun Misa-misa like's better.

Moka: being the slut that you are you'll probably have sex with both.

Mika: Misa go jump off a cliff and drag Mikami along with you.

Misa: *ignores Mika* At least Misa-misa has someone unlike you.

Moka: *ignores Misa* Mika shouldn't we get Light-kun off the table. *Mika ripped off Light's shirt spreading whip cream on Light and tells L to lick Light.* Huh?

Moka: You're not doing it right. First you put chocolate sauce, then put on the whip cream, and then put on cherries.

Mika: You're right but first. Welcome to… where are we?

Moka: we're in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Japan or America I don't know. *shrugs*The English dubbers confused me. (I don't know how to spell.)

Mika: Right. Now you're all here to play Truth or Dare with me, Moka and the readers.

Everyone except Moka and Mika: what readers?

Mika: whoops my first day on the job and I break the fourth wall.

Moka: what job? Mika: I don't know I felt like saying it.

Kira: and what if we don't want to? *Mika presses a button and they all see fan girls surrounding the warehouse.*

Fan girl #1: I want to scratch Light's eyes out!

Fan girl #2: I want to jump L!

Fan girl #3: Light X L forever!

Fan girl #4: I hate Misa and Mikami! *Mika presses a button and the TV turns off.*

Mika: you can take your chances.

Everyone: No!

Mika: Okay then. Now Misa jump off a cliff and drag Mikami with you or else. Misa: Fine *drags Mikami and jumps off the cliff that magically appeared.*

Moka: you know we have to bring her back.

Mika: we can do that later. Now *unties Light* Light go make out with L.

Light: What?

Mika: Do it or else.

Light: okay *goes over to L and makes out.*

L: *moans* Light-kun likes me?

Mika: Get a room. * Mika shoves them into another room.*

Moka: Hey. I have dares involving those two.

Mika: Later. Soichiro I dare you to listen to what L and Light are saying.

Soichiro: I don't have fan girls do I? So why should I do it.

Mika smirks: No but I can sick them on Light whenever I want to and I can kill Light and/or Sayu.

Soichiro: You wouldn't

Mika: Really.

Soichiro:…. * walks over to the door and starts listening to it.*

L: Light-kun I didn't know you were gay?

Light: I'm not gay…

L: right that's why a dare to kiss me turned into well this.

Light: hey if it keep us from being dared I'm all for it.

L: So light-kun is gay?

Light: I AM NOT GAY!

Mika: Aizawa have you ever stuck anything in your afro?

Aizawa: No

Moka: I need to interrupt them. *walks over to door and pulls them out*L you're coming in here with me. *drags a dazed L into the room*

Moka: now this dare is somewhat complicated so listen up. L you need to put these on. *throws L a black and red corset top, black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and combat boots.*

L: 0_0 those are Misa's aren't they?

Moka: yes and if you can't handle this you can't handle the rest of the dare. *L changes into outfit*

Moka: alright next I will put your hair up into pigtails. *forces hair into pigtails, which immediately spike out wildly*

L: Haven't you tortured me enough already?  
>Moka: No, next lipstick, eyeliner, mascara all black. * Puts it all on L who is looking very effeminate*<p>

Moka: alright L here's the deal you must keep this on for three chapters. In addition to this you must seduce Light into kissing you, on the lips, and it must be you not a photograph. And just to shake things up you may not tell light it's a dare in any way shape or form.

L:*pauses searching desperately for a loophole* sigh fine I hate you right now.

Moka: yes I know go get him L.

Mika: Wait *throws L some whip cream and chocolate syrup* take those with you.

L: Mika unlike light-kun I'm not gay.

Mika: right. That's why you moaned earlier.

L:*stalks off deliberately smashing the chocolate sauce jar, then as an afterthought taking the whipped cream*

Light:*is sitting in a chair completely unaware of my evil plot heh heh heh*

L: * crawls onto light's lap pauses then puts on a look that he hopes is seductive but actually looks like he wants to eat light's liver in some fava beans,* hi. Light-kun Light:* glances uneasily at L* yes L?  
>L: *pauses to consider what he should say* you smell nice<p>

Mika*face palms*

Light:*now further convinced L wants to eat him* that would be my strawberry chap stick.

L: *unconsciously licks lips* can I have a taste?

Light: * jumps out of chair* WHAT!

L:* walks over to light a slightly crazed look in his eyes* light-kun didn't let me finish…

Light: *begins to run at top speed* HELP THERE'S A CANIBAL AFTER ME!

L: YOU STILL HAVEN'T LET ME TASTE YOUR LIPS LIGHT-KUN!

Everyone else: 0_0

Moka: well that could have gone better…. BB stop L from chasing light.

BB: PANDA! I WILL KILL YOU'RE SHEEP SECSSOR.

Moka: NOT LIKE THAT!

Mika: now we will tell you what dares we will do and what dares we won't.

Moka: first keep in mind that this MUST stay rated T.

Mika: second we will not do any of those "date me" dares or any dares that will tell a character to fall in love with you.

Moka: third don't leave any loopholes in dares to L because if you do he will find them. Finally if a character is already wearing something other than their normal outfit we will not put them in another outfit until such a time that the dare expires. In other words if you dare L to wear something new, we will get around to it but not until my dare expires. You may however use L's currently dressed state to your advantage. Mika: Flames will burn L. We totally own death note that's we're writing a fanfic….. and if you believe that you aren't mature enough to read this fanfiction.


End file.
